Un bal de promo parfait
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Blaine veut que son petit ami, Kurt, ait un bal de promo parfait, mais Kurt a un souhait impossible à réaliser...mais rien est impossible avec le super Blaine! Traduction


_Et voilà un autre OS Kurt/Blaine, une traduction une fois encore. J'ai décidé de le traduire, parce que… en fait, je vous dis ça plus tard autrement je vais spoiler :D Enfin, bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : BlaineKurt**

**Rating :**

**Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à Ryan Murphy et cie.**

* * *

><p><em>Cet OS est une traduction de <strong>Perfect Prom Nigh<strong>t de **Christy C. **Thank you to let me translate your story._

* * *

><p><em>Cet OS a été relu par <strong>Oceanna<strong> que je remercie énormément!_

* * *

><p><strong>Un bas de promo parfait<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Quelques jours avant le bal de l'école McKinley-<strong>

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui rendrait le bal parfait, de quoi rêves-tu ? » demanda Blaine à son petit ami alors qu'ils marchaient à l'intérieur de l'école. Kurt sourit, tapotant son menton.

« Hum, bien, j'ai déjà les vêtements parfaits, le cavalier parfait et la voiture parfaite, » déclara-t-il en faisant référence à la limousine dans laquelle voyageraient tous les membres des New Directions. La tristesse s'afficha sur son visage l'espace d'un instant, mais elle s'était effacée le suivant. « Alors, je pense tout est bon, » déclara-t-il.

« C'était quoi ce regard? » demanda Blaine, notant le bref passage de la lueur mélancolique. Kurt secoua la tête. Blaine se plaça en face de lui, l'arrêtant un moment.

« Eh bien, c'est stupide. » Kurt secoua sa tête, essayant de contourner son petit ami, mais il était bloqué.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Dis-le-moi! » insista Blaine. « Je peux faire en sorte que ton rêve se réalise! » promit-il.

« Bon, c'est vraiment stupide, » répéta Kurt avec un soupir. « Mais depuis que je suis tout petit, j'ai toujours rêvé de devenir le roi du bal. Alors, comme tu ne peux…» Il fut interrompu alors que Blaine et lui étaient poussés sur le côté, droit dans une rangée de casier, par un groupe de joueurs de football qui passait par là. Il rit amèrement. « Comme je le disais, alors, tu vois que tu ne peux pas faire en sorte que ça se réalise. » Kurt fit un pas à côté de Blaine, le dépassant. « Je te vois au dîner, » dit-il par-dessus son épaule.

Blaine le fixa durant quelques instants avant qu'un sourire n'éclaircisse son visage.

* * *

><p><strong>-Le soir du bal-<strong>

« Et votre reine du bal, Quinn Fabray! » hurla Jewfro dans le microphone. Les applaudissements retentirent à travers la piste de danse. Kurt sourit doucement, tapant joyeusement dans ses mains pour son amie. Blaine jeta un œil sur son téléphone avant de sourire à son tour.

« Allez. C'est vraiment important. Il faut que je te montre quelque chose. » Blaine se leva, tirant Kurt pour qu'il se mette également sur ses pieds.

« Mais, il faut qu'on voit qui sera le roi du bal, » objecta Kurt. Blaine leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce sera Sam. Depuis que Finn sort de nouveau avec Rachel, Sam est devenu le remplaçant. » Blaine avait déclaré ce qu'ils savaient déjà tous les deux. « Allez! » insista-t-il.

« Bien, » souffla Kurt.

« Finn, nous y allons, » lança Blaine et l'adolescent jeta un œil derrière lui et sourit, levant les pouce vers eux.

« Bien reçu, mec, » dit-il en hochant la tête.

« Amuse-toi bien, Kurt! » Mercedes lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Qu'est… » laissa sa phrase se perdre alors que Blaine commençait à tirer sur lui pour l'obliger à le suivre comme un enfant enthousiaste. « Où est-ce qu'on va? » demanda Kurt alors qu'ils s'éloignaient dans la direction opposée de la porte principale.

« Vers la porte arrière, » déclara Blaine comme si c'était une évidence. Kurt leva ses yeux au ciel alors qu'ils se rapprochaient.

« Évidement, je veux dire, pourquoi allons-nous… » Peu importe quelle pensée était sur le point de franchir les lèvres de Kurt, elle fut coupée courte par une exclamation stupéfaite lorsqu'il découvrit le tableau qui l'attendait lorsqu'ils eurent ouvert la porte de derrière.

Une magnifique carriole blanche couverte de lys blancs et de lumières se tenait devant eux, dirigée par un homme dans un costume blanc qui tenait les rênes de deux chevaux d'un blanc pur.

« Oh mon dieu, » réussit à dire Kurt après un moment, voyant du coin de l'œil le sourire du chat de Cheschire sur le visage de Blaine alors qu'il observait sa réaction. « C'est magnifique, » réussit-il à dire quelques instants plus tard.

« Je suis content que tu aimes ça. Tu mérites d'être traité comme un roi, » déclara Blaine mystérieusement passant son bras à celui Kurt et l'escortant vers le bas de l'escalier. Le conducteur sauta de la carriole et en ouvrit la porte, les assistant alors qu'ils y montaient.

« Attend une seconde! » s'exclama Kurt, observant de plus près le conducteur. « Wes? » laissa-t-il s'échapper.

« À votre service, roi Kurt, » pépia l'asiatique. Kurt eut un petit rire. Blaine gloussait alors que la porte se refermait et étaient collés. À l'intérieur, les sièges en velours et les parois couleur crème rendaient la situation semblable à un conte de fée et la faible lueur la rendait encore plus romantique.

« Alors, que penses-tu de ton bal de promo jusqu'ici? » demanda Blaine à son petit ami stupéfait. Kurt lui jeta un regard avant de se jeter sur lui. Blaine rit, s'arrangeant pour retrouver leur équilibre avant qu'ils ne tombent du siège. Kurt posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, faisant courir ses doigts à travers les cheveux de Blaine. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

« J'adore ça, » répondit finalement Kurt.

« Bien. » Blaine prit une profonde inspiration. « Pour ton information, je ne nous ai pas trouvé une carriole pour remplacer un lit, mais si tu ne te décolles pas de moi bientôt, alors je vais devoir dire à Wes d'aller faire un tour pendant un moment pour que nous continuons. » Il sourit férocement. Kurt rit, se dégageant de lui. Blaine fit la moue.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda Kurt avec enthousiasme.

« Tu n'aimes vraiment pas les surprises, n'est-ce pas? » Blaine gloussa, se redressant et époussetant ses habits. « On devrait être là bientôt. »

« Être où ? » persista Kurt. La carriole fit une halte et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Nous avons atteint notre destination, nobles sirs, » déclara Wes. Blaine sortit le premier, aidant Kurt à en faire autant, lequel portait d'avantage attention au paysage qui l'entourait qu'aux marches sous lui.

« Oh mon dieu, » répéta Kurt pour la seconde fois ce soir-là. Ils étaient à la lisière d'une forêt, dont Kurt ne connaissait même pas l'existence dans Lima, et il y avait un sentier qui allait directement au centre, illuminé par encore plus de lumières blanches.

« Allez. » Blaine hocha la tête une fois en direction de Wes, lequel inclina son chapeau en réponse en souriant. Il tendit sa main vers Kurt alors qu'ils flânaient sur le sentier, marchant dans un silence paisible.

« Ça devient plus lumineux, » commenta Kurt après quelques minutes.

« Je sais, » acquiesça Blaine et Kurt se ragaillardit, tirant sur la main de Blaine pour les faire avancer plus vite. Mais après quelques secondes à marcher au pas de course, Kurt s'arrêta une fois encore.

Au milieu de la forêt, se tenait un champ presque circulaire, un large étang où des lys blancs flottaient à la surface; des lucioles volaient tout autour des lucioles paisiblement. De l'autre côté, il y avait un pavillon blanc de taille moyenne, couvert de lumières blanches et de fleurs, des haut-parleurs encastrés dans les murs.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? » dit finalement Kurt après quelques secondes.

« Eh bien, ça serait notre piste de danse pour le bal. » Blaine l'entraîna vers le pavillon.

« Bonsoirs étudiants de l'école McKinley! C'est David qui vous parle. Je suis ici pour vous annoncer qui seront nos rois du bal. » Quelqu'un d'autre apparut, lui aussi dans un costume blanc, que Kurt reconnut.

« Oh mon dieu, » marmonna-t-il, cachant son visage sur l'épaule de Blaine.

« Alors, tout d'abord, notre roi… » Wes ouvrit théâtralement une enveloppe où il était manifestement écrit 'ROI DU BAL'. « Blaine Anderson! » dit-il en applaudissant. Kurt rit alors que Blaine était très surpris.

« Oh mon dieu! J'ai gagné! » Blaine applaudit, montant les marches en sautillant pour atteindre le microphone de David et celui-ci mit une petite couronne en argent sur sa tête.

« Eh bien, c'est si inattendu**,** mais au cas où, j'avais préparé un discours. » Blaine fit un clin d'œil à Kurt. « C'est merveilleux que j'aie reçu l'honneur d'être le roi du bal. Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont voté pour moi. Et j'aimerais aussi remercier mon superbe, talentueux et merveilleux petit ami, Kurt Hummel. » Blaine s'inclina. « Merci à tous encore une fois! » Blaine souffla théâtralement des baisers et fit des gestes de la main vers la foule imaginaire.

« Félicitations! Félicitations! Maintenant, c'est le temps d'annoncer notre roi du bal! » applaudit David. Comme pour la première, il ouvrit théâtralement la seconde enveloppe, laquelle portait également la mention 'ROI DU BAL'. « Notre roi du bal est…. KURT HUMMEL! » David et Blaine se mirent tous les deux à applaudir alors que Kurt se dirigeait jusqu'en haut des marches, secouant sa tête, mais affichant un large sourire. David posa une couronne en argent encore plus élégante sur le dessus de sa tête. « Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que tu aimerais dire en tant que roi du bal, Kurt? » demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme, tendant le microphone vers Kurt.

« Bien sûr! » Kurt leva ses yeux vers Blaine, lequel souriait de toutes ses dents. « J'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui ont voté pour moi. » Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Et bien sûr, mon petit ami nerd mais adorable, Blaine Anderson. Merci pour cet honneur. » Kurt redonna le microphone à David.

« Très bien, très bien! Maintenant, c'est le temps de la première danse pour nos rois du bal, Vous danserez sur 'Not Alone' écrit et chanté par Blaine Anderson. « David s'inclina galamment avant courir vers le sentier, les laissant seul.

« Je t'avais dis que je pouvais rendre ta soirée parfaite, » sourit Blaine. Kurt lui sourit doucement alors que Blaine le dépassa, allumant la radio.

« Tu m'as écrit une chanson? » couina Kurt alors que les premiers accords se firent entendre. Blaine se contenta de lui sourire et ouvrit les bras, laissant Blaine diriger alors qu'il commençait à chanter.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, tendrement, oscillant gentiment sur place.

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

Blaine fit tourner Kurt prudemment. C'était un peu incommode puisque Kurt était plus grand, mais pour eux, ça fonctionna.

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Kurt mordit sa lèvre pour cacher un sourire à la mention du mot « amour ».

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_And you tell me_

Kurt se mit presque à pleurer alors que Blaine chantait si tendrement pour lui, le faisant tourner sur la piste de danse.

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Blaine sourit. Il s'était fixé un but élevé pour le bal de promo : la rendre parfaite pour Kurt, mais il pensait qu'il avait réussit à le faire.

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

Alors que le rythme devait plus rapide, ils se mirent à bouger un peu plus vite.

_Baby I'm not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Alors que le rythme ralentissait un peu, ils firent une pause et fixèrent l'autre dans les yeux alors que Blaine continuait à chanter.

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you kn-_

Le reste de la chanson se poursuivit alors que Kurt coupa Blaine en jetant ses bras autour de son cou et en l'embrassant. Ils se séparèrent après quelques secondes alors que les derniers accords de la chanson se faisaient entendre.

« Je t'aime tellement, » souffla Blaine.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Kurt sourit et ils s'embrassèrent encore. Cette fois, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Blaine souriait.

« Alors, comment était ta soirée, roi du bal? » demanda Blaine.

« Parfaite. » Kurt souriait et une fois encore, ils s'embrassèrent.

* * *

><p><strong>Traduction des paroles de la chanson <strong>

_J'ai été seul_

_Entouré par les ténèbres_

**_J'ai vu à quel_**_le monde pouvait être_

_Sans coeur_

_Je t'ai vu pleurer_

_Tu avais l'impression que c'était sans espoir_

_Je ferai toujours de mon mieux_

_Pour te faire voir_

_Bébé, tu n'es pas seul_

_Parce que tu es avec moi_

_Et rien ne pourra nous séparer_

_Parce que rien ne peut m'empêcher de t'aimer_

_Et tu sais que c'est vrai_

_Ce qui arrivera n'a pas d'importance_

_Notre amour nous suffit à nous en sortir_

_Maintenant, je sais que ce n'est pas aussi facile_

_Mais ce n'est pas difficile d'essayer_

_Chaque fois que tu souris_

_Et que je te sens si proche de moi_

_Et que tu me dis_

_Bébé, tu n'es pas seul_

_Parce que tu es avec moi_

_Et rien ne pourra nous séparer_

_Parce que rien ne peut m'empêcher de t'aimer_

_Et tu sais que c'est vrai_

_Ce qui arrivera n'a pas d'importance_

_Notre amour nous suffit à nous en sortir_

_J'ai encore du mal_

_Je trébuche et j'hésite_

_Cherchant à rendre les choses sensées parfois_

_Je chercher des raisons_

_Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'elles_

_Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de regarder dans tes yeux_

_Et je réalise_

_Bébé, tu n'es pas seul_

_Parce que tu es avec moi_

_Et rien ne pourra nous séparer_

_Parce que rien ne peut m'empêcher de t'aimer_

_Et tu sais que c'est vrai_

_Ce qui arrivera n'a pas d'importance_

_Notre amour nous suffit à nous en sortir_

_Parce que tu es avec moi_

_Et rien ne pourra nous séparer_

_Parce que rien, rien, rien ne peut m'empêcher de t'aimer_

_Et tu sa…_

* * *

><p><em>Je disais donc, j'ai décidé de traduire cet OS parce que selon moi, Kurt le mérite. Il mérite d'être roi du bal, même si c'est Blaine qui le décide et qu'il s'agit en fait d'un bal « non officiel ». Surtout s'il s'agit d'un bal organisé par Blaine. D'une part, ça prouve l'amour qu'il éprouve envers lui et d'une autre part, Kurt en a tellement bavé à Mckinley qu'il est temps qu'il est un peu de bonheur. Et puis, il a passé une partie de la soirée avec ses amis, il était désormais tant pour lui de s'éloigner avant qu'il ne soit davantage blessé. Les gens ne méritent pas sa présence dans cet école (enfin, avis très personnelle… <em>


End file.
